What it's like to be Hikari Yagami
by Dat Aentsche
Summary: Nach dem Abschluss der ObaidaHigh zieht Kari mit ihrer besten Freundin Miyako Inoue zusammen. Um das Geld für die WG zu bekommen, müssen Mitbewohner und Nebenjobs ran und noch Uni, Freunde, Chaoten und die Liebe unter einen Hut gebracht werden


**What it's like to be Hikari Yagami**

**1. Kapitel: WG-Pläne**

_ALLES GUTE ZUM ABSCHLUß 2005_ prangte in großen Lettern auf dem Plakat über dem Eingang zur Turnhalle der Odiba-High. Darunter standen zwei Mädchen in eleganten Abendkleidern und sahen zum Sternenhimmel hinauf. Um sie herum standen weitere Highschoolabsolventen in ihren Kleidern und Anzügen. Gespräche über die Zukunft klangen durch die Luft, gemischt mit Bryan Adams „Summer Of 69".

Miyako musterte die junge Frau neben sich. Ihre braunen, kräftigen, kinnlangen Haare waren mit leichtem Glitzer besprüht und ihr rosafarbenes Spaghettiträgerkleid floss seidig um ihre grazile Figur.

„…und Hikari? Bereust du's schon?"

„Was sollte ich bereuen?"

Okay, Miyako war ein Computerfreak und es war ja nicht so, dass sie eine Tochter von trauriger Natur war, aber sie war nun mal ihre beste, beste Freundin. Seit der 1. Klasse. So was härtete ab.

„Na, dass du jetzt mit mir zusammenziehst?"

Das Mädchen in Rosa grinste: „Hey, ich habe 18 Jahre mit meinem Bruder in einem Haus verbracht und überlebt, da bin ich doch mit dir nur besser dran."

„Stimmt", Miyako sah sie gespielt nachdenklich an, „18 Jahre mit Taichi Yagami in einem Haushalt…Oh Gott, Ich hab' davon auch noch so gute 13 Jahre mitbekommen…Meinste so was ist gesundheitsschädigend?"

„…Ja, vor allem für vorlaute, schwarzhaarige, bebrillte Computerfreaks in blauen Abendkleidern."

Ein junger Mann mit üppigen braunen Haaren und ebenso schokoladenfarbenen Augen in einem feinen Anzug kam auf die beiden Mädchen zu. Er blieb zwischen den jungen Frauen stehen und legte beiden den Arm um die Schultern.

„Sorry, Tai!" Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte entschuldigend.

„Schon gut, Miyako", kam die prompte Antwort. Dann wandte er sich an das braunhaarige, etwas kleinere Mädchen am seiner Rechten: „Kari? Wir wollen nach Hause. Jou hat eure Sachen schon zu den Autos gebracht und wartet auf uns."

Taichis kleine Schwester nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Parkplatz, wo bereits die Eltern der drei und Jou Kido - bester Freund von Taichi und Freund von Miyako Inoue - warteten. Die Freunde umarmten sich zum Abschied und mit einem fröhlichen „Bis Morgen!" fuhr Jous Auto vom Parkplatz.

Taichi und Hikari Yagami sahen ihnen hinterher.

„…Sag mal Schwesterchen, bin ich echt sooo schlimm?"

Als Antwort erhielt der junge Mann nur ein Grinsen und bevor er noch irgendwas erwidern konnte, saßen sie auch schon im Auto Richtung ‚Yagami-Residenz'.

Am nächsten Morgen – genauer gesagt 4 Stunden nach dem Abiball - kam mein geliebter Bruder Tai freudestrahlend ins Zimmer gestürmt.

Ich meine, nach 18 Jahren mit Taichi Yagami als Bruder, da war ich einiges an Weckaktionen gewöhnt, aber ich zog meinen Wecker immer noch vor.

Soll verständlich sein, da Tai mir gerade mal wieder einen kalten, nassen Waschlappen ins Gesicht gepfeffert hatte und dabei laut und schief „Walking On Sunshine" quäkte.

„VERDAMMT, ES IST KURZ NACH 7, TAI!"

Ja, ich war definitiv angepisst.

Aus leicht geschwollenen Augen giftete ich einen breit grinsenden Tai an: „Egal was du nimmst, nimm weniger…Baka!"

Vergebens. Mein Bruder war in der Hinsicht zu dumpf, um jegliche Spitze meiner Abschlussball-Nachwehen zu bemerken: „Aufstehen Sonnenschein. Herr Tamaki wartet. Raus aus den Federn."

Grrr…

gebt mir ein Messer…

nein einen Löffel, der ist stumpf und tut mehr weh!

Gerade als sich meine Mordbereitschaft bezüglich meines Bruders weiterentwickeln wollte, stecke unsere Mutter den Kopf ins Zimmer: „Kari-Schatz, stehst du bitte auf. Ihr Habt doch heute um halb 9 Schlüsselübergabe mit Herrn Tamaki. Ach und Tai…" „Ja, Mum!"

„Kari ist schon groß, also, lass sie erstmal in Ruhe wach werden. Ist nämlich nicht jeder in dieser Familie so hyperaktiv wie du."

Angesprochener zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trabte aus dem Zimmer. Ein dankbarer Blick meinerseits, dann war endlich Ruhe.

Ich zog meinen Pyjama aus und schlurfte noch immer schlaftrunken und leicht genervt in mein Badezimmer.

Ja, eigenes Badezimmer, genau. Königreich der Duschgels und Pflegespühlungen, Zufluchtsstätte bei Angriff der monatlichen roten Flut und Schatzkammer meines Make-ups.

Duschen. Eine heiße Dusche am Morgen vertrieb Kummer und Sorgen. Somit verschwanden sogar die eben noch gehegten Mordgelüste im gluckernden Ausguss.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen setzte ich mich zu meiner Familie an den Küchentisch. Ein Blick auf den noch gefüllten Brötchenkorb verriet mir, dass mein Herr Vater wieder gedacht und vorsorglich mehr Brötchen gekauft hatte, so dass nicht alle von Taichi vernichtet worden waren.

Mein Bruder war, ein…na, sagen mir mal Mensch mit gesundem Appetit.

Während ich noch etwas lustlos an meinem Marmeladenbrötchen knabberte, luden meine Eltern bereits Farben, Abdeckfolien, Malerklotten und weiteres in Tais Wagen.

Nach meinem Abitur hatte ich beschlossen Kunst zu studieren. Ich liebte Malen und kreatives Arbeiten.

Zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin aus Kindertagen würde ich in weniger als einer Woche zusammengezogen sein. Den Vertrag hatten Miyako und ich schon vor zwei Wochen unterschrieben, jetzt blieb uns nach der Schlüsselübergabe nur noch die 4-Zimmer-Wohnung noch auf Fordermann zu bringen. In dieser Hinsicht war ich doch ganz froh einen großen Bruder zu haben.

Es war genial. Doch nur zu zweit konnten wir uns die Miete nicht leisten, jedenfalls nicht dauerhaft.

„Sucht euch doch einfach noch eine Mitbewohnerin und macht ne WG auf", schlug Jou vor, der seine Arme von hinten um Miyako gelegt hatte.

„Kido hat Recht, Kari", stimmte Tai zu und auch Miyako nickte.

„Das leuchtet mir ja ein, aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Aus unserem Jahrgang sind nicht viele auf die Uni gekommen und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich überhaupt nicht versessen darauf welche davon wieder zu sehen."

Ich legte den Pinsel mit dem Apricot auf den Eimerrand und setzte mich auf einen der Umzugskartons. Sah meine Freunde und meinen Bruder der Reihe nach an, bis Tai aufsprang und sich in seinem Übermut zusätzlich mit Weiß bekleckerte. Er holte Stift und Zettel hervor und fing an, eine Art Annonce vorzuskizzieren.

Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben und auch Jou kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, denn normalerweise war mein Bruder der Typ, der erst handelte und dann hinterher unter den Folgen eben dieser Handlungen litt.

Ich freute mich trotzdem über diesen Einfall und so hingen zwei Tage später lauter Flugblätter an den schwarzen Brettern unserer Uni:

_Zwei liebe Mädels (Miyako und Hikari) suchen junge Dame oder Herrn zwecks WG-Gründung. Wenn du breit bist, dich mit zwei Dickköpfen anzulegen, auf der Suche nach neuen Erfahrungen? Oder suchst du einfach eine Bleibe?_

_Dann meld dich bei uns! Soo schlimm sind wir nun auch wieder nicht! ;O) _

_Miyako Inoue und Hikari Yagami_

Angegeben waren unsere E-Mailadressen, Handy- und Festnetznummer.

Sowie eine Skizze der Wohnung und natürlich die Adresse.

Es dauerte nur einen Tag, bis sich die ersten Interessenten meldeten. Wir luden sie jedes Mal ein, sich die Wohnung anzusehen:

Beim ersten Mal trafen wir auf einen schlaksigen langhaarigen Hippie, der eine Kommune gründen wollte. Dann auf ein Pärchen, dass anstatt sich mit uns zu unterhalten lieber gegenseitig den Sabber aus den Hälsen schabte. Wenig später kam dieser ekelige Kerl an, der schon knapp über dreißig war, aber ständig Frauen um sich haben musste, damit das Mutter-Gefühl erhalten blieb. Er stand auf Windeln und…10 Sekunden später auf der Straße.

Es kamen noch weitere Irre auf das Wohnungsangebot zurück – hatten die alle unsere ‚Annonce' zu erst genommen?

Trotz vieler Fehlschläge gaben wir die Hoffnung nicht auf /Danke an dieser Stelle an Jou/ und genossen erstmal unsere neue Freiheit, weg von unseren Eltern.

„Miiiyaaaakoooooo, Eh' mal biddhe raaaaaan, ih bihh no am Häääähneeeeepudzen!", rief ich aus dem Bad. Doch da Miyako unter Taubheit /ausgelöst durch Jou Kido litt/ blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als selbst ans Telefon zu hetzten: „Hikari Yagami?"

„Hallo! Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?"

Die Stimme am Apparat war ruhig und fast melodiös. Sie klang interessant und ich war mir in diesem Moment sicher, dass nun die Suche nah einem geeigneten WG-Partner beendet war.

/Yeah! Müssen doch keine Freaks hier aufnehmen./

Ich war erleichtert.

„Hallo?..HALLOOOO? Noch wer dran?"

„Wie was?..oh ja, Tschuldigung. Noch da?"

„Ja…also", fuhr der junge Mann am anderen Ende fort. „Ich bin Ken. Ichijouji Ken. Ich rufe wegen eurer Flyer an, die überall in der Uni hängen. Ich würde mir eure Wohnung gern mal ansehen, wenn's noch nicht zu spät ist."

„Klar, komm doch einfach heute vorbei, wenn es dir passt. Miyako und ich sind zu Hause."

„Hm, ich habe um 13 Uhr noch einen Termin, aber danach hätte ich Zeit, sagen wir so auf 14 Uhr?"

„Okay, ich freu mich, bis dann Ken."

„…ja, bis dann!"

Erleichtern legte Hikari das Telefon auf die Anrichte im Flur.

Ein typisches Yagami-Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie mit einem Ruck Miyakos Zimmertür aufriss und das schwarzhaarige Pärchen verschreckt auseinander sprang.

„Kaaariiiii", quiekte Miyako und Jou rieb sich den Hinterkopf, da er aus dem Bett gefallen war.

„Sorry Leute", Karis Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte der Himmel unsere Gebete erhört. Eben hat ein Ken Ichijouji angerufen. Er kommt heute um 14 Uhr und will sich alles anschauen."

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber Fräulein Yagami…."

Angesichts des Rauches, der förmlich aus Miyakos Nase strömte, schloss Hikari schnell die Tür und verzog sich in ihr Zimmer.

Sie hatte beschlossen, die Wohnung aufzuräumen, bevor dieser Ken hier antanzen würde. Dieser klang nämlich doch ein wenig verdächtig nach Ordnungsfanatiker.

Um halb zwei ging Jou. Kari und Miyako kochten noch schnell Kaffee, Tee und stellten was zum Naschen bereit. Tai hatte per SMS noch ‚Alles Gute' gewünscht.

„…was hatte er denn eigentlich auf dich für nen Eindruck gemacht?"

„Er klang ruhig, aber sympathisch. Ich glaube allerdings, dass des so ein kleiner Ordnungsfanatiker ist…"

Die Türglocke unterbrach Karis Redefluss.

Vor der Wohnungstür konnte man einen Mann ausmachen, der knapp größer war als Miyako. Er schien einen grauen Rollkragenpullover zu tragen und über seiner Schulter hing eine schwarze Tasche. Er hatte schwarze, glatte und kinnlange Haare, soweit man das durch das Milchglas der Tür sehen konnte.

Miyako lächelte schief: „Bereit für den Ordnungsfanatiker?"

Kari nickte und damit öffnete ihre Freundin die Tür.


End file.
